ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Psychobos
Dr. Psychobos is an evil psychotic scientist who invented the Nemetrix with the help of Malware, he is the tertiary antagonist in Ben 10: Omniverse behind Malware, and Khyber. He is a cyborg Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. History Dr. Psychobos approached the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph Malware with a offer to make him a superior Omnitrix if he could bring him the Omnitrix as a start. Malware made good on their deal eventually bringing him a crude, corrupted and incomplete blueprint of the Original Omnitrix, but lacking the DNA samples that gave it its power. From the template Malware provided Psychobos created the Nemetrix and hired the intergalactic Big Game hunter Khyber to collect DNA samples of only the most savage of the Universe's predators. Once that was done the next phase was to test it, collecting prisoners from the Null Void, such as Phil, to serve as guinea pigs. During this time the trio learned that only a non-sapient creature can safely use the device, ultimately attaching it to Khyber's Dog an Anubian Baskurr. Khyber subsequently spent the next five years studying Ben to hunt him and acquire the Omnitrix for his business partners. Both Khyber and Malware failing to get the Omnitrix and needing one of its stabilizers for the Nemetrix, Dr. Psychobos attacked Plumber's HQ with several of his machines he was able to disable most of the bases defense and communication systems and took the stabilizer he needed, not finishing off Ben or taking the Omnitrix because he wanted to prove that his Nemetrix is superior to the Omnitrix and see Azmuth as his real target. Appearance Dr. Psychobos, like most of his kind has a crab-like appearance. His right claw is normal one and while the left is a rather large claw which resembles the claw of lobster. The color of his skin is purple and there is some sort of symbol on the center of his skull. He has pink eyes, white eyebrows and a mustache. Powers Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, he has electrokinesis and has a very enhanced intellect. He can also create electric force fields around himself or other things or people. By using his electrokinesis, he can shoot electricity from his pincers. His enhanced intellect makes him speak in a higher diction like all Cerebrocrustaceans. Using his enhanced intellect, he was able to recreate the stolen prototype Omnitrix specs into a knock-off device called the Nemetrix and add the DNA of alien species' predators. He had built a machine and put it on his brain to increase his electrokinesis. Personality He is shown to have great resent and jealousy for the Galvan , especially Azmuth and brags about his own intelligence. He has a slight fear of his business partner Malware. He also appears to be very impatient, so much that he doesn't get want he always does the work by himself. According to him, Galvans have superiority complex. He gets very annoyed when Malware and Khyber get into an arguement. He doesn't care about Ben being a threat and cares more about destroying Azmuth. Appearances *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' Trivia *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Dr. Psychobos is not a typical Cerebrocrustacean.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/365182344597893742 *Dr. Psychobos has a stuttered speech. *Dr. Psychobos commonly uses the phrase "...and I use the term loosely." *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Dr. Psychobos considers himself and Azmuth to be rivals, but Azmuth doesn't care. Because he said Azmuth was his enemy.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/365234599778872833 *The fact that Dr. Psychobos has a drastically differant appearance compared to the rest of his species is reminiscent of the blue lobster and the mutation that generates its odd coloring. References See Also *Dr. Psychobos/Gallery *Nemetrix Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Scientist Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Electrical Aliens